1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image data processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image data which has been recorded by an electronic camera is often transferred to and recorded in a data storage device which has a greater recording capacity than the recording medium which is generally provided to the electronic camera. This image data which has been recorded in the data storage device is read out by a personal computer or the like, and is displayed upon a display device which is connected to the personal computer, and/or is printed upon an output device which is connected to the personal computer. If the electronic camera and the data storage device are positioned in places which are remote from one another, and, if no display device is provided upon the data storage device side, in order for the person who is operating the electronic camera to check the images which correspond to the image data which is recorded in the data storage device, it is necessary to preserve the same image data as the image data which have been recorded in the data storage device in the recording medium of the electronic camera as well. Thus the operator of the electronic camera displays the images according to the image data which are recorded on the electronic camera side upon a monitor or the like for display which is provided to the electronic camera, and checks the displayed images.
This suffers from the problem that it becomes necessary to keep a large recording medium capacity on the electronic camera side in order to preserve the image data which have been recorded in the data storage device in the recording medium internal to the camera as well, and accordingly the size of the camera is increased and its cost mounts up.